


I Asked You To Leave (But You Never Left, Did You?)

by bitchlips



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchlips/pseuds/bitchlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew it was going to happened eventually. Beacon Hills wasn't exactly a huge town and it wasn't like their friends weren't friends with each other. Stiles realizes using the word friends to describe Derek's pack was probably an overshot, but whatever. Back to the present. </p><p>Or the one where the pack constructs a plan to stick Stiles and Derek in an elevator because their post-break up blues are ruining the pack dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Asked You To Leave (But You Never Left, Did You?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my good friend May because she is awesome. She gave me the prompt on twitter and a week and a half later wallah. *twinkles fingers* I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. I was going to flush it out into three chapters, but decided to just put it all together as one long stand alone. Hope y'all like it! 
> 
> (I've read it over twice to catch as many typos and junk, so let me know what I most definitely missed!)
> 
> edit: BooksRMagic brought to my attention that it is actually four months between Derek breaking up with Stiles and them getting back together. See? I told you guys theres stuff I missed. When I get the chance today I will fix it within the story.

 

**I asked you to leave (but you never left, did you?)**

_April 28, 2015_

Stiles knew it was going to happened eventually. Beacon Hills wasn't exactly a huge town and it wasn't like their friends weren't friends with each other. Stiles realizes using the word friends to describe Derek's pack was probably an overshot, but whatever. Back to the present. 

He knew bumping into Derek, alone, would eventually happen because well the universe hates Stiles. A lot. So when he landed himself in the parking garage elevator with none other than Derek fucking Hale all he could do was inwardly curse at his impeccable timing and bargain with God to open up a black hole to swallow him up.  

He was going to the mall with Lydia because she was trying to pick out her dress for graduation (Lydia already picked out his outfit). After two excruciatingly long hours, she finally found a simple, blue, strapless dress. She had to leave to meet Allison for dinner, so Stiles decided to take himself home after spending an embarrassing amount of time staring at black, leather jackets. He made his way to the parking garage elevator, walking in head held down as he managed to lift his arm to press the button 3. Black, leather jackets always made him depressed. He looked up and waited for the doors to slide shut. The past three months had been hell. Hell on Earth. Derek broke up with him. The break up had been way out from left field and ever since then any encounter they had with the pack had been plain awkward. 

As the elevator doors shut it revealed that Stiles was not alone in this elevator ride. Low and behold, Derek Hale was standing there with a Macy's bag, wearing the same leather jacket he had worn since forever ago. Leather jackets were like Stiles' favorite thing about Derek. That and tight pants which… yeah, yep he was totally sporting those, too. 

Stiles swallowed hard and looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, finally speaking out. Loser. Why couldn't he have said something before Stiles let the fucking doors shut, Stiles thought to himself. 

"I am having a conversation with God. He is to blame for supplying me with the worse luck ever." Stiles refused to turn around and look at the man. He just continued to stare at Derek's reflection. 

"I wouldn't call this luck, Stiles." Derek chuckled. Awkwardly. Derek Hale was being awkward. Wow, is Hell frozen now or...

"Yeah, well, what would you call this then?" Stiles hissed. 

"Bad timing?" Derek offered. Right after he said that, the elevator began making noises and random shakes that it normally never made.

"This is not my life. This is not happening." Stiles mumbled after the elevator came to an abrupt stop between floor 1 and 2. 

"Are you asking if this is real life?" Derek asked, crinkling his eyebrows of doom. 

Stiles slowly looked at the alpha and folded his look into a frown. "You. Shut up." He pointed while he manhandled the emergency telephone. Hopefully someone could come out ASAP and fix this situation. 

"Because this is real life." Derek couldn't help but smirk at the younger guy. Stiles. His Stiles. Well… he was his Stiles. He hadn't belonged to Derek anymore. 

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Stiles rolled his eyes and slammed the red phone down because it didn't work. What the actual hell? Weren't these things suppose to be annually checked? Maybe they needed to be weekly checked. 

"Guess we will be in here for a while…" Derek mumbled as he settled on sitting down on the floor. Stiles scrunched up his nose thinking about how dirty the floor was, but guessed Derek didn't really care. 

"Yeah." Stiles mumbled back and leaned against one of the four walls, refusing to go down to his level. 

\--

It had been an hour now since Derek and Stiles had been trapped in the elevator. Stiles was losing patience by the second. Derek was pulling at the loose strands on the cuffs on his leather jacket. That was why the thing looked so ratty. He needed to stop pulling at them. "Stop, ohmyGOD, stop pulling at them!" He blurted. 

Derek froze and looked over at the pale boy. "Excuse you?" 

Stiles smirked slightly, getting a kick out of Derek thinking he could scare him. When you've dated a guy who insists on cuddling constantly it kind of diminishes any and all scary features. "Your jacket. Stop pulling on those threads. If you keep pulling on them then you won't have one to wear." Stiles explained with his hands. 

Derek quit playing with the loose strands and held them up in defense, or surrender maybe. "Okay, I'll stop. I didn't realize it was bothering you so much." 

"Yeah, well there were a lot of things that bother me." Stiles mumbled and scratched his chest. 

"Like what?" Derek asked, clearly too curious for his own good. This was dangerous water. Treacherous even. 

"Your eyebrows." Stiles threw out. 

"I told you before, I am not going to the spa to get them waxed." Derek sighed. 

"No, what, I know! I realized that ship had sailed. And to be honest, I like them. They grew on me." Stiles shrugged, looking up and at his thick eyebrows. They worked for him. Only a few people could rock thick ass brows like his. 

"So, why are they still on your list?" Derek laughed. 

"Because… um, I don't know." Stiles lied and prayed Derek couldn't notice. 

Derek seemed to let it go because he was already back to pulling on the loose strands on his jacket again. Stiles sighed, but decided to just ignore it. It was his own damn jacket. Let him destroy it.

"Why did you break things off?" Stiles blurted. Literally out of no where. He felt like some nosey demon had possessed him and asked Derek the very same question he had been asking himself for the past three months. 

Derek had dreamt of this moment multiple times and he never knew what to say. How to answer him. Sometimes he wondered if he ever had a real, solid reason in the first place. He chalked it up to instinct. 

"I mean, its been three months. You owe me." Stiles laughed, crossing his legs. 

Derek smiled. Briefly. Stiles' laugh was the most infectious thing he had ever heard. It filled him with happiness from his head to his toes and wow he felt like a teenage girl. 

"Was I too much to handle?" Stiles smirked. "I am sorry for suggesting role-play for foreplay. I knew it was too soon." He shook his head. "It was just… you were really getting into playing WoW and I thought it would be fun to--" 

"It wasn't that." Derek interrupted painfully. 

"Then what was it?" Stiles asked, deflated. 

"I realized that even though dating you was probably the best---was the best thing to ever happen to me… it wasn't right." Derek sighed. "I can't keep you safe 24/7 when you constantly are trying to go off on your own and save the day." Derek explained a little too harshly for his liking, but he had to sell it. 

Stiles swallowed hard, swallowing his hurt. "So, let me get this straight." Stiles sat up more against the elevator wall. "You broke up with me because you were trying to protect me?" 

Derek simply nodded.

"That's… that's just great." Stiles ran a trembling hand down over his clammy face. He wasn't Isaac, but he never particularly favored small, tight places like elevators and being stuck in one with his ex-boyfriend alpha werewolf definitely didn't help a thing. 

Derek blew some air out of his nostrils, folding his arms over his chest as he looked over at the elevator buttons. Stiles watched him stare at the buttons. Rarely did Stiles wish he could read minds because that would just be one too many voices to handle, but in this moment… in this moment he wished he could read Derek's. Didn't Derek get it? That he didn't care that Derek was some big, werewolf and he was just a human? Stiles knew how to take care of himself and besides, Stiles would be a liar if he said he didn't like how Derek could protect him. It was one of the many fine qualities he loved about the guy. 

"You're thinking too much." Derek grunted. 

"Well, if you would act like you wanted to talk to me then maybe I wouldn't be invading your silence with my thoughts." Could Derek read minds? Stiles stared at Derek's profile intently. Nah. No way.

_"You're thinking too much." Derek rasped with his lips sucking on Stiles' jawline._

_"I am not thinking too much. It is hard to think being in the position we are in. Thinking was left at the door. I will pick my thoughts back up after--_ oh _." Stiles moaned when Derek moved his gracious lips further down Stiles' neck._

Stiles looked at Derek, wondering if he remembered the same thing. He looked like he was thinking hard, which, okay, over thinking is Derek's default expression. 

"Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I don't want to talk to you." Derek muttered like a moody pre-tween. It was almost adorable if Stiles wasn't still pissed. 

"Really? Because normally when people break up its because one of them do not want anything to do with the other." Stiles replied, his voice sharp and hoarse. He hated how he felt like crying now. 

"Well, to be fair, I am not normal. We… aren't normal people." Derek corrected. 

Stiles sighed. "That is an understatement." He scratched his head. "I just don't get it… if you wanted to break up with me because it somehow protected me--which I still do not understand that logic--then you could have talked to me." 

"If I told you why you would have told me all the reasons why it was a dumb idea." 

"Exactly! I would have convinced you not to do it and we would probably be making out right now instead of suffering through this awkward silence." Stiles said it before he could take it back. Instead of trying to back peddle from that awkward outburst, Stiles looked up to the ceiling of the elevator and noticed a small door. Oh praise heaven there might be a way out of this. He reached up to grab hold of the railing, testing its strength, before pulling himself up on his feet. If he could get up there, through the door, and up to the next floor then he could escape this whole thing. 

"Stiles…" Derek droned, watching Stiles test the old elevator's sturdiness. "Stiles, what are you doing?" Derek seemed unfazed by the younger boy's movements. This was normal to Derek. 

"If I can climb through that door then I can get out to my Jeep." Stiles backed up to the opposite wall before flinging himself against the wall in a sorry attempt to parkour up the wall. He saw Scott, Isaac, Peter, and Derek do it all the damn time, perfectly, but Stiles ended up just falling flat on his ass. Not exactly how he planned that to go.

Derek smirked in front of him. Of course Derek had to be sitting directly under the door. 

Fucking Derek. 

Stiles stood back up, dusted imaginary dirt off his ass before trying once again to jump up into the door. Once again… landing straight on his ass. 

"I could help you." Derek offered. 

"No." 

"Don't be ridiculous. Let me help you up through the little door then… wait…" 

"What?" 

"If I help you up there first then how am I going to get up there?" 

"That is my problem why?" Stiles deadpanned. 

"I'm heavier than you and you can't lift me up." Derek replied, standing up. 

"Again. Not my problem because I was never inviting you on this escape." 

"Don't be ridiculous." Derek glared. 

"You use to love when I was ridiculous." Stiles replied quickly and breathlessly, not daring to look at the alpha's eyes. 

Derek swallowed and took a step backwards into the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Stiles made a deep throat guttural noise before running both hands through his hair. "Fuck, Derek." He groaned. "I hate you." He yelled. That got the alpha to look up at Stiles. "I hate you so much I would punch you if it wouldn't break my hand." 

"You don't hate me, Stiles. You're heartbeat jumped when you said that." Derek replied in a low whisper. 

"I hate that you do that." 

"Do what?" 

"That. You're a walking, talking lie detector and it isn't fair." 

"How is it not fair?" Derek asked, literally confused. He was trying not to get turned on with how angry Stiles was getting. His cheeks were red and his nostrils were flaring and wow, what a turn on.

"You can invade my privacy and you can always find out when I am lying, but I can't do that to you. I know you're lying about your feelings for me. I know you still love me. But I will never know for sure because I am just a human aren't I Der? Just a stupid, little, lousy human." 

"Don't talk about yourself like that!" Derek roared. 

"But that's the reason, isn't it? It has to be. I am just a human and you're the alpha. How would that ever work? Tell me a universe where that would actually make sense." Stiles laughed, taking a few steps toward Derek. He didn't know who he was trying to convince. 

"Shut up." Derek growled, standing inches from Stiles. 

They were so close. Stiles could smell Derek's mouth wash on his breath and he could feel the insane amount of warmth radiating from Derek's body. Their chests were raising and falling perfectly in sync. Emotions were high and they were so close… Stiles could just lean forward and press his lips to Derek's. It would be easy. So easy. So painfully easy. He needed to feel his lips; he needed to taste them again. 

Stiles reached out to grab the back of Derek's neck when suddenly the elevator doors opened up, revealing a handful of people clearly pissed that they had to wait for the elevator. There was Danny standing in the group as well. Random. 

Derek and Stiles backed up from each other like there was a fire burning them both. 

"Sorry for the wait, guys. Seems like the wires were a little rusty." Some random maintenance man explained. 

"Thanks." Derek said before sliding out of the elevator before Stiles could follow.

"Everything alright, boy?" The man asked. 

"Nope. Nothing is alright." Stiles mumbled and looked down, seeing Derek left his Macy bag behind. He reached down and grabbed it before running out of the elevator, ignoring Danny calling his name. He could call out for Derek and let him know he left behind his bag, or he could go home and stuff his face with unhealthy food choices while his dad was still on night duty. He liked the latter more. 

\--

_December 12, 2014_

"Derek… DEREK! Look. I'm fine. I am alright. Just a few scratches." Stiles stilled Derek's hands from touching him. They had gone up against a rouge pack and won for once, but Stiles had gotten slightly hurt. One of the werewolves threw him into a tree. 

"God, you're bleeding." Derek's eyes were dancing all over Stiles' body. 

"Der, I am fine. Help me up." Stiles held out a hand then let out a yelp when Derek picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He chuckled and patted Derek's ass. "Thanks, wolfie." He rested his head on Derek's broad shoulder while he carried him to the car. He must have passed out asleep on the rid home because the next thing he remembers is waking up in Derek's bed at the loft. 

\--

Derek had been determined to watch Stiles sleep and make sure he slept alright. Anytime after a fight with some pack or hunters he always watched Stiles sleep. It was habit for Stiles to sleep over anytime they went up against anyone like that. 

He must have been more exhausted than he thought because he eventually passed out, snoring as loud as ever. 

He dreamt of Stiles. He dreamt of Stiles when he was in high school. When Derek was in high school. It was weird and it was fuzzy, but Derek saw Stiles while he was in high school. He came out, interrupting Derek and his group of friends practicing basketball. He was saying something about them being loud and obnoxious. Derek smirked and tried, horribly, to show off to Stiles by dribbling his basketball. He dreamt of courting Stiles and kissing Stiles. He dreamt of darkness and sadness. Stiles getting bit. Stiles begging Derek to kill him. To take the pain away. To end his suffering. 

Derek was screaming and crying when he woke up, clutching the throw blanket. His eyes searched for Stiles and he breathed evenly when he saw that he was sleeping, with his ass in the air, murmuring in his sleep. 

He knew what he needed to do. 

\--

Stiles stretched his arms and got out of the bed, smirking at his sleeping attire. Derek's shirt and his boxers. He made his way to the hall where the stairs were and jogged down them. When he got to the ground floor he clapped his hands. He saw Derek standing by the wall of windows and wow he always looked good in white wifebeaters. "Morning." Stiles waved at him shakily and walked to him. 

"You're up." Derek looked at him and smiled. Sadly. 

Stiles caught the sad smile and frowned. "Who's dead?" 

"What?" 

"You have that face." Stiles explained.

"What face, Stiles?" 

"The face you wear whenever some dies or lands in the hospital. So, tell me who died? Oh my God, is it my dad? It's my dad, right? God, I knew it. Shit." Stiles was already almost out the door when Derek grabbed his upper arm, spinning him back around. 

"No one died, Stiles. Calm down." Derek looked into Stiles' eyes and breathed with him to get him to calm down before a panic attack took over. 

"Then what… what happened?" Stiles breathed. 

Derek pulled Stiles over to the couch and sat him down. "Its about us." 

Stiles was confused. What about them? Things had been really good. Like,  _really_  good. Better than Scott and Allison which was a glorious first. "What about us?" 

"We need to.. I need to take a break." Derek threw out. 

"A break?" Stiles crinkled his eyebrows. 

"A break. From you." 

"From me." Stiles pointed to himself. Still extremely confused. Two nights ago they had made out for three hours while Doctor Who played in the background. Like, what gives? 

"For a smart guy, you're acting really dumb." Derek mumbled. "I am trying to break up with you, Stiles." 

Oh. 

OH. 

Wait. No. What? 

"What?" Stiles asked, his voice just above a whisper. 

"I need to break up with you." Derek pushed out, like it was venom, poison, seething through his teeth. Every fiber in his being didn't want to. He never, ever thought he would be saying this to Stiles. His Stiles. It took so long for them to get together, finally, after Derek constantly pushing him away. Derek knew he had dreamt of Paige for a reason last night. He needed to do it. He needed to break things off with Stiles before it got too serious. It was the only way he could protect Stiles. He would got to the Sheriff if he had to. He would get Stiles into a good school on the East Coast to keep him safe. 

"You're breaking up with me." Stiles nodded, letting the words sink in. This had to be a joke, right? Derek had to have a pretty damn good reason for breaking up with him. Derek was a thinker. He thought before he reacted. So, how long had he been thinking about breaking things off? "How long?" 

"What?" 

"How long have you waited…" He breathed in, feeling another panic attack coming on. "How long?" He asked, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. 

"It doesn't matter. Stiles. We…" Derek breathed, his breath getting caught in his throat when he saw a single tear fall down Stiles' face. Fuck. "We are through. You need to go." Derek said then turned around to face the windows again. He had to turn away or else he would lose his nerve. 

Stiles unclenched and re-clenched his fists a few times, blinking the tears away, before walking to the door, letting himself out. 

He ran. He ran all the way home. He didn't even care or notice how cold it was outside or the fact he was barely clothed. He was also barefoot. He didn't care. He just ran. Ran until he reached his front door. He opened it with such force it flew open and dented the wall behind it. Stiles didn't care. He ignored his father's calls and just ran up to his room. He slammed that door shut and stood still in the middle of his room. It was the first chance he got to really process what just happened. 

_December 18, 2014_

"Stiles, do you really need to buy all of them?" Lydia tapped her foot from where she stood, holding on to the shopping cart. This was his first outing since Derek dumping him and crushing his Stiles Spark of Happiness. It really pissed Lydia off. "How about you buy one. Or two. Yeah, just buy two. Then, if you need more… we can always come back." Lydia offered, hopeful. 

Stiles looked at Lydia with sad eyes. "But if I take one or two, the others could get sad. I don't want them to be sad, Lydia." He pouted as he clung to around eight tubs of Tollhouse pre-made cookie dough. 

Lydia sighed and took a predatory step forward. "Okay. Fine." She nodded and then she began putting all the tubs in the cart with the other unhealthy food items. Ding-dongs (Lydia had to swallow her laughter for that one), ice cream, chocolate covered peanuts, chocolate eclairs, and a cherry pie. "See? There. They are all snuggled in with the other anti-diabetic food choices." She flung her long hair behind her shoulder, offering Stiles an encouraging smile. She promised Scott she wouldn't judge him. They had been taking turns watching over him and Lydia had managed to convince him to leave the house. Given, he refused to change out of the Batman pajama bottoms he had been wearing since the morning after the incident. When she had announced they were going to the store he had simply pulled on his Converse shoes and threw his jacket on and said he was ready to go. 

Lydia watched Stiles as they walked towards the front of the store to check out. She had turned down the cereal and bread aisle since it was a slight short cut and she didn't want anyone noticing Stiles in the state he was in. 

That was a huge mistake. 

"Oh God." Stiles whined and stood still in front of the cereal boxes. 

"Oh, God, what?" Lydia froze. Anything could make Stiles go off in a broken hearted rant. Anything. He watched the news the other night and cried for hours because the weather man mentioned cold weather. He had cried that he wanted snow. Scott tried to tell him that it had never, ever, snowed in Beacon Hills. Ever. But he still cried. 

"Cereal." Stiles waved his hand at the display of various different cereal brands and boxes. 

"Cereal." Lydia dropped her chin, racking her brain for why cereal would be bad for Stiles. 

"Derek loves cereal. All the cereal." Stiles whispered. "He would eat cereal everyday, but not with at least ten different cereals combined." He sniffled. "And in a Jethro Bowl." He sighed. "Help me, I need to pick out ten of them." He started taking boxes off the shelf. Captain Crunch, Fruit Loops, Honey Nut Cherrios, Fruity Pebbles, Coco Puffs, Reeses Puffs. 

Lydia understood. He was trying to do everything to be close to Derek. She had been there when Derek brought him those very Batman pajamas for Christmas. Derek had gone to Macy's to buy them which was hilarious since Lydia was pretty sure Derek had never stepped a foot in the mall since before the Hale House fire. It was hilarious in that it was super adorable and sickly romantic. And the shirt he was wearing… was the one he wore home after Derek broke up with him. The one Derek had changed him into. And the Tollhouse cookies were Derek's absolute favorite. 

Lydia understood because Lydia knew how it felt to have the rug completely yanked from underneath her. She remembered how everything was once good and you laughed at stupid things and everything just felt better and smelled better and then… then when the rug pulls out and you fall on the ground and you wonder how you're suppose to breathe again. Like, what is breathing even? Why is breathing important when suddenly you are pretty sure you have no reason to breathe. 

Jackson was a tool, but Lydia loved him. More than anything. 

After that rug is ripped out from underneath you it is hard to separate what was true and what was a lie, what was then and what was now. Suddenly, everything is a lie and you're sitting in bed eating too many carbs. 

Lydia sighed and grabbed a box of Cookie Crunch, Chex, and Rice Krispies, tossing them into the cart before linking her arm in Stiles'. "Let's go. We can watch P.S. I Love You and eat cookie dough and potato chips." She cradled his head into the crook of her neck. Over the past two years she had become his best friend and he hers. 

_December 20, 2014_

"Dude. You smell." Scott said before even entering Stiles' room. "And." Scott reached over and turned off the stereo. "You're listening to too much of the Kooks again." 

"Hey, I never made fun of you when Allison dumped you. Twice. You were pathetic and you watched Flashdance over and over. And for your information, the Kooks are awesome and their music portrays my emotions quite nicely." Stiles pointed a accusatory finger at him

"I am not making fun of you. I'm just saying, the shower misses you." Scott supplied a lope-sided grin. 

Stiles waved a hand at him and laughed. Laughed. He actually laughed. 

"Wow, is that… are you laughing? You remember how to laugh?" Scott looked shocked. "I am magical!" 

Stiles shook his head. "You're dumb." 

Scott stopped smiling and sat down on Stiles' bed. "How are ya, buddy?" 

"Better than yesterday."   

Scott nodded. "But still not where you want to be?" 

Stiles nodded. "I think I feel better in the sense that I can face him. You know. In pack meetings and shit. But. I am still utterly confused. So." He shrugged. "I think… I think I don't want to know why he did it. Sometimes learning the truth can really ruin the image you have for people, you know?" 

Scott nodded. He nodded a lot. 

 "I just want to be able to breathe again." Stiles threw himself backwards on his bed. Scott followed suit. They were both staring up at the ceiling fan turn around and around. "I just want to feel normal again. Even if I have to fake it and trick my brain and heart into feeling it, too." 

_April 28, 2015_

Derek made it home to the loft all in one piece. He had been stuck in an elevator with Stiles for almost two hours. He was sweaty, tired, hungry, and in a desperate need of a cold shower. 

"Nephew." Peter greeted Derek with a tad too much cheer than he was okay with. Derek wanted to smack him just for breathing. 

"Uncle." Derek replied. 

Peter's overly cheery face soon dissolved into confusion. "Where is Stiles?" 

Derek looked at Peter like he grew two extra heads. "At home?" 

Peter then did something Derek had never seen the man do before. He looked like he was constipated. Like he was going to unleash a shit storm, verbally. "Are you alright?" Derek whispered, wondering what the hell was going on. He watched as his uncle pulled out his iPhone and expertly sent out a text. "Who did you… who are you talking to?" 

"Lydia." Peter responded without looking up at Derek, waiting on a response from the strawberry-blonde haired girl. 

"Why are you texting Lydia?" Derek took a few steps forward. 

"Because…" Peter sighed and looked up. "She was the one that locked you guys in the elevator." 

Derek's eyes became creepily huge. "She did what?" 

"You guys were bringing the pack dynamic to a whole new low and that is coming from me who really fucked the dynamic up after returning to life from my grave." 

"You helped her. I know you helped her. A plan like that? To intrude into my life? You were all over that, am I right?" Derek's eyebrows crinkled together on his forehead. 

_April 22, 2015_

"Thank you all for joining us here tonight for this emergency meeting." Lydia stood in front of the group in her family's living room. She had called a meeting because seriously Stiles and Derek were annoyingly annoying lately and it needed to stop. 

Yes, that was redundant, but Lydia didn't care. 

"Why  _are_ we here?" Isaac raised his hand. 

"Yea, and isn't Derek suppose to be here?" Scott frowned. 

"And Stiles. Stiles should be here." Erica nodded, looking around and pouting because usually during meetings they sat together. 

"Yes. Well, they aren't here because this meeting is about them. Both. Together yet separate." Lydia snapped. 

Peter stood up and decided to take over before Lydia froze everyone with her icy eyes. "What Lydia means is… we need to come up with a plan to get Stiles and Derek back together because I think it is clear that they are making every encounter awkward." 

Everyone nodded. 

"So, we need to come up with a strategic plan to force the two back together." Lydia finished, crossing her arms under her chest. 

"Lydia, they aren't slugs. You can't just force them together and whisper 'mate' and they just get back together." Erica huffed. 

"I know." Lydia laughed. "But if we put them together for a certain amount of time then they are bound to talk everything out and then Derek and Stiles can be Derek and Stiles again!" Lydia explained more.

"We could rent a ship. We could send them both an invitation to this said boat. On this boat will be a private dinner for them. Once they get on this boat we lock them in. And then--"

"We are not Parent-Trapping them." Allison deadpanned. 

The room erupted into chuckles. Isaac frowned. He thought it had been a really good idea. He just wanted Derek and Stiles to be together again. 

Erica patted his back before pulling him into a headlock hug. 

"What if we get them trapped in something, not a ship, but something else. Something they couldn't get out of…" Boyd suggested. 

"Like…. an elevator?" Lydia's eyes twinkled. 

"Like an elevator." Peter nodded. 

"My dad could get the blue prints to the one in the parking garage at the mall." Allison said. 

"Yes. Good. I can take Stiles with me to get a dress. Erica, you text Derek to meet you there. Say its a pack emergency." Lydia ordered. 

Everyone discussed the plan more, flushed it out and had a Plan B, C, D, E, and F before they all went home.

_April 28, 2015_

"Of course I helped her!" Peter roared with laughter. "You walk around this loft, around this town, like a kicked puppy and it is getting really annoying because as much as the Stilinski boy annoys the crap out of me, he was good for you." 

"I don't have to listen to this." Derek threw a hand up and made a beeline to the stairs. 

Peter laughed. "There you go… walking away from your problems again." He clapped for a few moments then leaned against the table. "Stiles isn't Kate. Or Paige. Or Jennifer." 

Derek froze. 

"Stiles is Stiles. He is alive. I don't know how he managed to stay alive this long, but whatever. He is. And you broke up with him because… because why?" 

"I have to protect him." Derek whispered. 

"I think that is bull shit. I think you can protect him better if you're with him." Peter offered. 

"Like I protected Paige?" Derek turned around. "She was alive and then she was dead. I killed her!" He roared, his canines exposed. 

"Yeah, you killed her." Peter rolled his eyes, clearly done with the dramatics. "She was dying because the bite didn't take. You did her a favor by ending her pain. That was a pretty profound thing to do at your age." 

Derek stared at his uncle, wondering why he cared. Why did Peter care about his relationship status? What was his angle? 

"All I'm saying is maybe you need to go to him and just talk to him." Peter shrugged, passing him to walk up the stairs. 

\--

Stiles shoved a handful of popcorn into his cake hole and reclined back in his father's leather lazy boy chair. He had been home for about half an hour and still felt pissed, depressed, and confused. Maybe he should have made Derek talk about it, why he broke things off. It was pretty much the most perfect opportunity to talk. And it isn't like Stiles tried to corner the guy at pack meetings while he was preparing the snacks. (What? Both Stiles and Lydia demanded there be food and beverages.) Or when they went on stake outs he would try and organize the pairs so he would sit with Derek. It never happened. Never worked. 

The more and more fate betrayed him the more Stiles started to believe the break up was for the best; however, allowing himself to believe this didn't help his heart and how he felt. He was still in love with Derek. When you date someone like Derek and you date someone like him for almost a year and you watch him open up to you… you kind of never fall out of love with him. The guy had this stubborn way of loving Stiles and it was like his fucking cat nip. 

Stiles always felt safe when he was with Derek. Safety in Beacon Hills was some kind of rarity and Stiles felt like he had lost it. 

"Son? You're still awake?" Sheriff Stilinski walked in, unbuckling his work belt, laying his keys on the table. 

"Yeah, I'm still awake." Stiles yawned and clicked off the television and stood up. "But I think I'll try my hand at sleeping again." He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. 

"I'm worried about you." John said. "Ever since Derek broke up with you… it's like you haven't been the same." 

Stiles sighed, hating that he had his dad worried now too. Lydia and Scott were enough. "I know. I'm sorry." 

John nodded, letting Stiles know he understood. "There will be other fish in the sea."

"There isn't a single fish in the sea like Derek, Dad." Stiles passed his dad on his way to the stairs. He patted his dads shoulder and jogged up the stairs. 

\--

_April 30, 2015_

Stiles stepped out of the shower, wrapping a nice, warm, dry towel around his waist before wiping the steam off the mirror. He shook his head at his face. He may or may not have cried in the shower. Loser, he thought to himself then brushed his teeth before exiting the bathroom and walking down the hall to his room. 

All he wanted to do was pass out asleep and forget about everything that had happened two days before. 

The room was dimly lit with the floor lamp by his desk, but it didn't bother Stiles since he planned on going straight to sleep as soon as he could find his favorite Batman sleep pants. 

Stiles finally found the sleep pants and held them between his teeth as he turned around to drop the towel and slip them on when…

"Hey." 

Stiles jolted his head up to see who his intruder was.

Derek. 

"Derek? What the hell!" He backed up against the dresser. "What are you doing in here?" 

"Um, well," Derek cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk." 

Stiles stood behind his computer chair. Sure, the alpha in front of him had seen him sans clothes, but they weren't together anymore so no free shows! "You want to talk. Okay. Shoot. You start since you showed up in my room without clueing me in." 

"If I had asked to come over, would you have let me in?" Derek raised his eyebrows to the sky. 

"Well, no--"

"Exactly." 

Stiles puffed air out of his mouth before rolling his eyes. Control freak.

"I heard that." 

Whoops, said it out loud. 

"Anyway. I wanted to tell you why I broke up with you. The real reason." Derek clarified, slowly walking around Stiles' bed, closer to him. Stiles took a step back until he hit the edge of his computer chair. "Remember Paige?" He whispered, his hand sliding on the arm of the computer chair, dangerously close to the towel around Stiles' body. 

Stiles nodded slowly and audibly swallowed hard. 

"After you smacked that tree with your body," He smirked. "And I took you to the loft… I had a dream. A nightmare actually." Derek swallowed, remembering it all too vividly. "I dreamt it was you. Not her." Derek paused, letting it sink in for Stiles. From the way the color drained from Stiles' face and how Derek could hear his heartbeat race… it sank in. "It was you who died. Because of me. Because you knew me." 

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but Derek held his hand up. "So, I made the decision to end it. If you weren't with me then you wouldn't get hurt. It sounded like a pretty solid plan." His hand slid up to the top of the chair. 

"You're dumb." Stiles breathed. The closeness of Derek was intoxicating and he was finding it really hard to concentrate. 

"I was dumb." Derek nodded. 

"The dumbest…" Stiles reached out and danced his fingers over Derek's knuckles, air seeping in his lungs at the long, lost touch. Finally, Derek turned his hand over and laced his fingers with Stiles'. "Want me to count the ways that plan was the dumbest and furthest from being solid? I can. Number one, it was a dream. You broke up with me over a dream. I don't know how I feel about that. Because I kept thinking these past months that it had to be something I did. Y'know? Something I said… something I didn't say." Stiles looked down, slowly shaking his head. "It had to have been my fault." 

"It wasn't your fault, Stiles. It was mine. Me and my issues." He chuckled, leaning forward. He was done trying to push his feelings aside. He was done ignoring the pang in his heart, the one that told him constantly that he fucked up. That breaking up with Stiles was dumb. The absolute dumbest thing he had ever done. He was done. He was ready to let Stiles back in. "I've worked on those issues. I'll be better for you."

"That is really, um, nice, wow…" Stiles breathed. "But, um, you can't just come in here and profess all this shit and expect me to just fall into your arms." Stiles laughed. Tried to laugh. It came out as a strangled gasp because yeah, Stiles was totally already made. He wanted to just fall into Derek and not come back up for air until next Tuesday. Stiles pinched himself for good measure. In case he was the one dreaming this time. 

"Did you just pinch yourself?" Derek asked, an eyebrow cocked. 

"Uh, yeah," Stiles nodded. 

"This isn't a dream, Stiles." Derek breathed. 

"Yeah, I see that now." Stiles looked down, embarrassed. 

Derek felt his heart lurch forward at the sight. He never could get over how Stiles couldn't see himself how Derek saw him. "I can't not touch you…" Derek breathed, closing the distance between them, his hands reaching out and grabbing Stiles' hips. 

Stiles' head whipped upwards, his mouth open slightly because well he never shut his mouth apparently. "Der." He breathed. "We… we don't have to do anything. I mean I want to do something. Lots of things. But. But we don't need to do those things. We can just talk." 

"Stiles?"

"Yes?" 

"Shut up." Derek slid his hands up Stiles' chest to cup his face. 

"Got it. Shutting up now--oh, hi." He laughed and finally moved his arms to rest on Derek's chest. "Watcha doing, wolfie?" 

"Something I've wanted to do for a while." Derek pressed his forehead against Stiles' and then followed suit with his lips on his lips. This kiss was innocent at first. It was like they were both exploring each other again. After about sixty seconds of that, things got a little bit messy. 

Like super messy and super sloppy. Derek was kissing Stiles' all over, barely hitting his mouth. Stiles' hands were all over Derek. 

Seriously, it was like Derek forgot where Stiles' mouth was. Stiles' mouth was not located behind his ear. 

"Come back," Stiles whined. He wanted Derek's lips again. Stiles reached up and gripped Derek's face, moving his lips back to where they should be. On his lips. The force behind Derek's kisses pushed Stiles bumping into his desk. Stiles heard a few things tip over and he was pretty sure his lamp broke. Stiles moved his head to the left to see if it had. 

"No." Derek gripped his face and yanked him back. His lips moved with against Stiles' in the same rhythm that their bodies rolled against each other. Stiles opened his mouth for Derek to invade. Derek's tongue was warm and wet and alive. Its licking teeth, gums, everything. Stiles sucks on Derek's tongue while his hips rock into Derek's like every time before. Like memory. 

Derek starts to walk backwards, slowing the kissing down to teasing pecks. He laughs deep in his throat when Stiles catches him off guard and sucks harshly on his lower lip. Derek keeps walking backwards. 

_"Stiles."_

_"Just one moment… I just need to reblog one more thing…" Stiles' tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth as he reblogged a few posts on his Tumblr account. It was date night and he was suppose to be paying attention to Derek, but Derek had shown up late and well, Tumblr had been keeping him company._

_"Stiles. If you do not put the damn laptop away I will put it away." Derek growled._

_"Oh, calm down, wolfie." Stiles' fingers type furiously as he responded to a tweet on Twitter._

_"Oh, Christ." Derek threw himself backwards onto Stiles' bed._

_"Maybe if you would get here when you said you would then maybe I would be joining you on the bed." Stiles shrugged, smiling to himself because ha! He had game. For once he was making Derek wait. Ha._

_"Oh, you will be joining me on this bed." Derek sat up, rolling his sleeves up._

_Stiles just laughed._

_Derek came right up behind him and began placing hot, open mouthed kisses on the back of his neck. His hands draped over in front of Stiles and went dangerously close to his happy place._

_"Shit, Der." Stiles breathed, his hand movements freezing._

_Derek moved his lips around to the sensitive spot behind Stiles' ear, sucking on the skin here, sure to leave a few marks. His hands weren't idle either. One hand slipped under his shirt while the other cupped his obvious hard on through his jeans._

_Stiles' eyes roll back into his head before he turned around, giving into Derek's evil, evil ways._

_Derek begins kissing his lips, hard and fast, teeth hitting teeth, lips biting lips, until Derek begins to tease Stiles and Stiles chases after Derek's lips. It was Derek's plan to get him on the bed. And it was working._

Stiles is amazed that his towel is still wrapped around his waist. Stiles is more amazed that he can think about something other than Derek right now. He isn't even thinking about how his door is still open or how he can't remember if his dad was taking the late patrol shift or if he had plans with Scott. He could only focus on how fucking awesome it felt to taste Derek's lips again. To feel his unshaven cheek scratch his face. And his hands. His hands on his body, leaving heated fingerprints all over his waist, hips, and chest. It was so warm it sent goosebumps, shivers even, up and down his spine. Stiles just wanted to bury himself in Derek's warmth. Ha. 

Derek loved how familiar all of this was. The teasing. The touching. The laughing without a care. 

And suddenly they were falling and Stiles 'ooof'ed as he fell, but didn't really care. 

"You're evil." Stiles mumbled against Derek's lips. 

"It got you on the bed. Like always. So predictable." Derek grinned against Stiles' mouth. 

"Evil. Pure evil." Stiles straddled Derek's hips, watching as Derek propped himself up on his elbows. "What shall we do now that we are here?" Stiles asked.

Derek flipped them over so he was on top of Stiles. "I've got a few ideas…" Derek flashed his red eyes. His hand slipped between them, removing one side of the towel, exposing Stiles' whole side.  

"Well, share with the class." Stiles looked up at Derek, sliding his hands up the front of his chest.

"I'd rather show you…" Derek whispered, ducking his head to Stiles' neck while his hands untucked the other half of Stiles' towel. His hand slipped between their bodies to grab his hardening dick. He smiled at how hard Stiles was already. Good. He wanted this just as much as he did. 

"Yeah, go ahead, show me, big boy." Stiles thrust his hips upwards partly because he was trying to prove a point, but also because wow he had missed that touch. 

Derek chuckled and began kissing down Stiles' chest, pressing the underside of his tongue across his treasure trail. His eyes opened and looked up at Stiles momentarily before licking further south to the tip of his erection. 

"Oh, shit." Stiles breathed, his stomach seeping in because yeah… he missed this A LOT. Derek growled and slapped his hands on top of Stiles' hips to hold him still. "Sorry." Stiles swallowed, laying an arm over his forehead. Keep it together, Stilinski, he repeated to himself. He was so not blowing his load within the first five minutes of this. Hell to the no. 

Derek gripped Stiles' cock at it's base before lowering his lips and mouth onto it fully. Stiles watched as Derek's head bobbed up and down slowly. Painfully slowly. His fingers weaved through Derek's raven hair, scratching his head like he liked. 

Stiles felt Derek release him with a loud pop. "What? What are you doing?!" Stiles looked down at him. Mistake. Derek was undressing now and holy shit Batman balls. He missed seeing that body. He missed so many things. He watched as Derek walked over to his dresser drawer and rummaged around the sock drawer. Lube. He was looking for lube. Stiles felt little tingles all over his body. 

Derek turned around with a condom in his mouth, ripping it open with his teeth. "Well, I was going to take you on this bed. Is that okay? Or I can just continue to suck you off?" He walked over, his jeans slowly sliding down his hips as he did so. He had only unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. Stiles had to reach out and trace one of his veins going down closer and closer to his groin. 

"I like option A." Stiles nodded then pushed Derek's pants all the way down his hips to the floor. 

"Thought you would." Derek side nodded before sliding the condom down over his cock. His hard cock. Next, he crawled over on top of Stiles, his hands touching his skin all over as he pushed them further up Stiles' bed. He applies the lube on his hands and rubs them together until theres a nice warm tingling. He pushes Stiles' legs apart and massages Stiles' hole and cocks an eyebrow down at Stiles when he feels it's easier to do this than last time. 

"What? I'm a hot-blooded teenager and I've got needs, Derek." Stiles breathed. 

Derek groaned and leaned down, smashing his lips on Stiles', thrusting his tongue in his mouth. His mind is filled with picturing Stiles in his bed alone…  _fuck_. 

"I need you to get on with it." Stiles said impatiently. 

Derek nodded and began sliding in slowly. 

"Oh," Stiles breathed in deeply. "My God." His hands found Derek's shoulders, watching as Derek slid in further. 

"Alright?" Derek asked, smug. 

"Yeah, just, my fingers are not that, that big, so um, give me a second…" Stiles breathed because it had been a long time since Derek had been inside him. 

Derek began kissing Stiles' chest, licking across his nipples like lapping up milk. Stiles' hands were all over Derek's back, tracing his tattoo with his memory. His hands slid down his back from his tattoo to his ass. "Okay," Stiles nodded, ready. 

Derek began thrusting in and out in a painfully slow manner. Stiles wanted to smack him up side his fucking head. But. He was giving this to Derek. Derek needed to prove whatever he needed to prove to Stiles. Maybe prove how he felt, how he always felt, how he would always feel. Whatever. Derek was a romantic sap and it was not news to Stiles. 

Stiles' hole spasmed around Derek and Derek almost came right there. Almost. Everything was too much, but not enough. It had been almost four months since they were together like this and it felt like a distant memory. Everything moved the same, felt the same, looked the same. 

"Mine." Derek growled as he moved against Stiles. 

"Yours." Stiles nodded. 

\--

Derek and Stiles laid in his bed after the 'sexy times' as Stiles like to name it. Derek's head laid on one of Stiles' pillows while Stiles' head was resting on Derek's waist. Their hands were intertwined above them. Stiles was staring at how good their hands looked together. Derek was committing this moment to memory. It was later in the day now so the sun was setting so the room was darker except for the sun seeping through the window blinds, letting golden light paint across Stiles' stomach. 

"I missed this." Derek admitted, moving his free arm to rest underneath his head. He tilted his head to look at Stiles' face. His eyelids looked like they were weighing a ton. He was tired and it was fucking adorable. 

"I missed you." Stiles replied, craning his neck upwards in a somewhat awkward position to look at Derek. 

"I missed you, too, Stiles. Every day." He pulled Stiles up closer to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry." He pressed his forehead against the younger man's. 

"It's okay, Der. I forgive you." 

"I love you so much. How you can just forgive me like that…" Derek shook his head, swallowing his emotions down. Stiles never ceased to amaze him with how amazing he truly was. Derek didn't deserve him. 

"It's because I love you." Stiles kissed Derek's lips softly before leaning over to pull the sheets over them. "Now be a good pillow and lay still." Stiles nuzzled against Derek's chest, stilling over his heart before closing his eyes. 

Derek chuckled softly and played with Stiles' hair as he fell asleep. This is why Derek fell so hard for Stiles. It was the little dork's way of never taking things overly serious. Derek did that enough for the both of them. They fit together like puzzle pieces. 

Things were going to be okay. He had Stiles back. They were better. Stronger. He would never, ever leave Stiles again. 

_La Fin_


End file.
